


That Night

by idratherwrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Gaslighting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Protective Derek, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherwrite/pseuds/idratherwrite
Summary: Stiles has not been well, and Derek notices how his best friend seemingly makes things worse. As the truth becomes evident, everyone comes together to protect Stiles from a danger he has not yet recognized.Mind the tags!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I will write a fluffy fic, I swear.
> 
> This is a spiritual sequel to a Dark!Scott fic I've read and enjoyed but that I wanted to "fix", I suppose. 
> 
> See end notes for details on non-con elements. There's nothing shown but it still gets pretty dark.
> 
> This is not a Scott McCall hate account, but he did end up being SUPER awful here.

At first he thinks it’s just another part of Scott and Stiles’ relationship. Nothing wrong with being friends who have sex from time to time. Derek has had a few of those.

But then he hears Stiles complain about still being a virgin and he’s confused. He can tell from his heartbeat he doesn’t believe he’s lying. What would he even gain from that?

The thought nags at him. He briefly considers that Stiles wants to believe he’s a virgin for his first romantic sexual partner, but that doesn’t really make sense. Stiles’ tirade against outdated notions of chastity when they’re trying to look for a unicorn isn’t at all insincere.

Unicorns don’t only appear to virgins, by the way. And they seem to love Stiles.

It’s when those same unicorns that seem so tranquil around Stiles become agitated around Scott that Derek begins to suspect something is wrong. The silvery white horses seem to want to shield the human from Scott. None of them actively attack him, probably because Stiles insists he’s a friend, but all of their long glass-like horns seem to vibrate with a sad and worrisome sound.

“They’re probably just cautious because he’s a werewolf and I’m human,” Stiles says.

Lydia looks from Stiles to Scott to Derek. Derek looks back at her but neither of them say out loud what they’re thinking. Which is that Derek is also a werewolf and the unicorns don’t seem to mind him at all.

That night Derek goes to Stiles’ house. He gets there just in time see him walk out to his Jeep as he talks on the phone to Scott, complaining that sleepovers were great but he would like to sleep in his own bed sometime, too. Still he drives off, grumbling about needy werewolf best friends.

Getting to Scott’s place before him is easy. The run there makes him think maybe he has misunderstood things, misread signs. He feels defensive entering Scott’s immediate territory. He stands some distance away from the McCall house and sees Stiles arrive as Scott steps out to greet him. The way Scott dismisses Stiles’ complaints does not sit well with him.

Derek walks towards them and he can sense the moment Scott tenses. Stiles is completely oblivious to the whole thing. The human sighs, content to see him but obviously tired.

“Please tell me nothing’s wrong,” he says.

Scott is behind Stiles so the human can’t see the threatening look the younger Alpha shoots at Derek.

“Unicorns are safe in the clearing Deaton mentioned,” Derek says. “You should visit them sometime.”

Stiles smiles a little and nods.

“You done here?”

Stiles turns to see Scott, obviously confused at his tone.

“Why the grumpy tone? C’mon, we agreed the Hale and McCall packs are friends to each other.”

Scott seems ready to argue but instead he nods, curt. “Sorry, long day. Let’s go. We should rest.” 

Stiles nods and pulls his pillow out of his jeep, shouting a good night at Derek before being almost pulled inside by Scott. The last look Derek sees on his face is one of longing. Derek would like to believe it was directed at him.

He walks away, knowing the Alpha will sense him being close to his territory. When he feels he’s at a safe distance he climbs a tree and waits.

He doesn’t know what he’s waiting for. The night is dark and quiet, the clear sky showing him a sea of stars he feels he could fall into. And then he hears it.

Stiles’ voice. First loud and then soft, broken. Asking for his dad to wake him up. Asking for Scott to wake him up. Then a string of names, most of which he can’t decipher.

The sun is rising when he gets back to the apartment he’s renting for himself and Isaac but where Boyd and Erica end up spending a lot of time, too. She greets him at the door with a cup of coffee. He tells everything to her. She bites her lip.

“He’s been super possessive of Stiles, lately. I swear he might kill you before allowing Stiles to date you. Hell, he might kill Stiles for saying he doesn’t need his permission.”

“Scott wouldn’t-” Isaac pipes from where he was pretending to sleep on the couch. “He wouldn’t kill anybody.”

Derek nods. Knows that while Isaac may be staying with them for convenience’s sake, his wolf was more Scott’s than Derek’s. Couldn’t even be angry at the teen for that. Derek didn’t really know how to lead a pack when he turned him, and even now feels less than adequate.

“He’s willing to do some awful shit, though,” Erica says.

Isaac looks down. Derek looks at him accusingly. “You knew?”

“I didn’t know it was like this!” Isaac says defensively. “Yeah, Scott’s sheets started to smell like Stiles and sex but I thought they were just… y’know, fuck buddies.”

“So Stiles has no idea,” Boyd says, walking in from the guest bedroom where sometimes he and Erica stay.

“He thinks it’s nightmares,” Derek says.

There’s a beat of silence where the three betas look from each other to Derek, who’s staring at his cup of coffee.

“So what do we do?” Erica asks.

Hours later the four of them are at Deaton’s. Erica hadn’t gotten a chance to see the unicorns and they had asked Lydia to guide them there. Lydia had brought Malia, Malia had called Scott, and Scott had attempted to tell Stiles to stay home and rest but he wouldn’t have it.

“How often do we get a monster of the week that is nice, dude?” Stiles says as they approach the group. “Plus, I’m not missing out on the mindfuck that is seeing Derek petting one.” Even if he looks happy, Derek can clearly see the tiredness in his face. He sounds like he hadn’t slept at all last night.

The clearing wasn’t far, but it’s necessary for Deaton, Lydia or Stiles to break the glamour spell that kept it hidden. Stiles asked Lydia to do it.

“How can you still be tired?” Malia asked. “Scott said you slept until noon.”

Only the wolves sense the shift in Scott’s pose.

“I don’t know,” Stiles says.

“Probably Nogitsune sequels,” Scott stated.

Once in the clearing the girls and Isaac walked over to the half dozen unicorns. Scott asked Stiles to stay behind with him, and Derek had no doubt that what had happened the day before had to do with that. He and Boyd walked closer to the unicorns, but stayed far behind enough to still be able to listen to Scott and Stiles.

“I had nightmares again,” Stiles said to Scott. He obviously didn’t care if anyone else heard.

“It’s just what’s left of the Nogitsune,” Scott said. “Just ignore it.”

“It’s been months, Scott,” the human said, his voice breaking. “What if it never leaves?”

Stiles leaned down to Scott’s shoulder, trying for comfort. Scott put his arm on his shoulder but Derek and Boyd saw the blank look that got from his Alpha. Derek could no longer take it.

“Hey, Stiles,” he said walking to him, ignoring the warning in Scott’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve before turning to him. “Sorry, I’m good.”

“It’s fine. I was just wondering what you were doing after this?”

“Noth-”

“We’re supposed to talk to Deaton.”

“No, Scott, you’re supposed to talk to Deaton. I’m free. One hundred percent free. One hundred and one, even.”

The fact that even in his tiredness the possibility of being asked out by Derek makes Stiles joke makes him realize he has to do this.

“You think you can arrange a meeting with your dad?”

“My dad?” Stiles visibly deflates. “Sure. It’s his day off so he’ll probably be home.”

“Come on, dude,” Scott complains. “You’re gonna leave me stranded.”

“Scott, you can run from here to L.A. without breaking a sweat. You’ll be fine.”

Derek makes Boyd promise he won’t let Erica drive the Camaro and sees them off knowing full well she will. He walks towards Deaton’s office and finds Lydia waiting for him. There’s an awkward silence between them until Lydia clears her throat.

“Scott’s not to happy about you taking Stiles.”

“Should I be worried?” he asks.

“I don’t know,” she says. “I’m a banshee, not a fortune teller.”

After a long moment of silence she takes a deep breath and Derek can almost feel her crumbling as he rushes forward to embrace her.

“I didn’t know what to do,” she confesses. “I didn’t even want to believe it.”

“But it’s true, right?” Derek says and she nods. “And we have to do something.”

Lydia nods again and takes a couple of deep breath to compose herself, although her eyes are still puffy.

“You’re ok?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re safe?”

She nods, looking back at the veterinary where Malia is leaning against Stiles’ jeep waiting for her.

“I have her. And Parrish.”

“And my pack,” Derek adds.

She nods again before smiling. “Now go, make sure Stiles gets some rest.”

Stiles is in his jeep, nodding off in the driver’s seat. Derek frowns at him as he approaches the driver’s window.

“Give me the keys, Stiles.”

“What? No! No way. No one drives my baby but me.”

“Besides, he doesn’t have them,” Malia says from her spot.

She throws the keys to Derek and Stiles looks confused before looking accusingly at her.

“You said you wanted a good bye hug!”

“I did,” she says. “I also wanted your keys.”

“This is mutiny. Disrespect. I won’t have it.”

“Stiles,” Derek says, catching his attention. “Move over.”

Stiles pouts and crosses his arms but finally relents and does as told.

The drive to Stiles’ place is the first moment where Derek feels relaxed. The sentiment is the same for Stiles, apparently, who starts planning what everyone should dress as for Halloween. He insists the two packs should each have a theme.

“For example, if the McCall pack gets a Zelda theme, you guys should do a Mario theme.”

“No.”

“Come on. You’d look super funny as Mario! Erica would make a bomb Peach, Boyd would be Bowser. Or Wario! And Isaac can be Luigi because he’s tall.”

“Isaac’s more McCall pack than Hale, though.”

“Not anymore,” Stiles says. “I swear he looks afraid of Scott sometimes.”

Derek nods. “And you?”

“I’d be Link, of course,” Stiles answers, either misunderstanding or avoiding the question, Derek isn’t sure which.

They arrive at Stiles’ place and find the Sheriff waiting for them. It’s weird that Derek doesn’t know his name and he thinks of him as the Sheriff when the man is wearing a casual polo and jeans.

“Scott said you were out with Derek,” he says, looking from Stiles to Derek, suspicious. The blush in Stiles’ face is almost adorable.

“What? No! Derek just wanted to come talk to you about something. Probably work related. Maybe he heard there was a vacancy in your K-9 unit.”

The Sheriff laughs at the joke and Derek rolls his eyes. They invite Derek to the kitchen but Stiles excuses himself.

“Hey,” he tells Derek when he feels his dad won’t hear. “Once you’re done here if you want to come up and maybe, I dunno, you know, come up and help me with some research?”

Derek raises an eyebrow at him. He wishes he could take Stiles’ face in his hands and kiss him.

“Go get some sleep, Stiles,” Derek orders and Stiles groans. He goes upstairs but Derek can clearly hear his computer being turned on as he sits down opposite the Sheriff at their kitchen table.

“Thanks for bringing him,” the Sheriff says pushing a glass of water towards him. “Any trouble I should know of.”

Derek wants to shake the man and ask him how can he not tell that his son is in bad shape. 

“Besides, Scott, I mean.”

Derek’s eyes grow wide. “You know?”

The Sheriff looks at his glass of water guiltily before continuing. “I’ve known that boy for more than a decade, and as of late he seems to have an unchecked anger problem.”

“Forget Scott, what about Stiles?” Derek says, voice low.

“You think I didn’t do my best to try and keep him here?”

The question hangs in the air. The Sheriff doesn’t smile, in fact he looks ten years older all of a sudden.

“Did he threaten you?”

“I can´t prove it was him,” he says. “After a night where I put my foot down and told him Stiles was staying here, the next morning Stiles found a dead fox at the foot of his bed. There was another under his jeep.”

“He did mention those,” Derek says, keeping an ear on Stiles to make sure the human wasn’t trying to spy on them. “He was afraid it was a message from the Nogitsune.”

“Yeah, still very active around here, that Nogitsune,” the Sheriff said. “There was a third one, though. One that Stiles never found out about.”

Derek frowned. “Where?”

“My office. Locked drawer. This one wasn’t just dead, though. It was mauled, disfigured. Parrish almost lost his lunch,” the Sheriff gives that thought a small laugh. “That night Scott looked at me straight in the eyes and told me Stiles staying here wasn’t safe. For anyone.”

Derek nods. “You think he’ll come for him today?”

The Sheriff shrugged. “Maybe he’ll let him have tonight. But seeing you here makes me think my worse suspicions were right.”

Derek looks down. Part of him want to accuse the Sheriff, the other is aware of how much time it took him to figure everything out.

“I don’t have proof,” Derek says. “But we can´t let him take Stiles again. He’ll-”

The memory of Stiles voice asking for his dad comes back to Derek and he feels his anger threatening to make him lose control.

“He’ll hurt him again.”

The Sheriff looks at Derek. “No. He won’t. Never again.”

The Sheriff busies himself and Derek walks up to Stiles’ room. He can hear him snoring softly but still decides to check on him. As is to be expected, Stiles didn’t fall asleep on his bed but in front of his computer. He seems to have been “researching” the Gravity Falls episode on unicorns.

Derek smiles, lets himself believe for a second that he could take his clothes off and softly kiss Stiles awake before taking him to bed so they could both sleep for a while. But before that could happen Derek had to stop being a coward and tell him how he feels.

So Derek, instead, softly shakes Stiles awake and ignores his protests as he turns off his computer and herds him towards his bed. Once there the human arranges himself around one of his pillows and then sits up looking for something.

“What?”

“My pillow,” Stiles says. “Aw, damn, I think I left it at Scott’s. I wanted to leave it in my jeep but he said we were going back to his place anyway.”

“Do you need it?” Derek asks, thinking he would pull a heist to rescue Stiles’ pillow from a house of feral Alphas if it helped him rest.

Stiles yawns and shakes his head. “Nah, I think I’m good. I’m just glad I’m home.” He grins sleepily at Derek. “And I’m glad you’re here.”

Derek nods, feels his insides warm up. “I’ll probably still be here for a while,” he says. “K-9 unit stuff.”

Stiles looks confused and finally grins at Derek. “I didn’t know you were funny.”

“I’m not, I just stole your joke,” Derek says.

Stiles smiles for a second before pulling his shirt off. Derek takes that as his cue to leave and walks out. He can hear Stiles take off his jeans and pull the covers over himself. He stays by the stairs just long enough to hear him fall asleep and then walks down to find the Sheriff finishing a wipe down of the kitchen counters.

“His window’s locked,” Derek states. “Was that you?”

The Sheriff nods. “After the fox incident I made sure to lock that and all windows. Not that I think that would stop a more decided intruder.”

Derek raises his hand, hearing someone approach. He lets out a sigh of relief as he recognizes a familiar pair of high heels. “Lydia,” he tells the Sheriff, “and Malia, from the sound of it.”

They let them in and Derek asks if anything’s wrong. Lydia looks at Malia who looks worried.

“Scott feels wrong,” she says.

“What?” the Sheriff asks.

“My bond to an alpha isn’t as strong since I’m a werecoyote, but after Derek took Stiles today I could just feel his anger around me in waves.”

“You think he’ll come for him?”

She nods. The Sheriff stands and Derek doesn’t have to ask, he knows he’s going to get his gun. Lydia sits in the Stilinski living room and Malia goes to her. Both are too agitated to comfort each other so Derek walks to them and kneels in front of them.

“I need to call my pack,” he tells them. “We’re all gonna be here together. We’ll be safe.”

“You don’t know that,” Lydia tells him. “I already screamed for Allison I don’t want to scream for another one of my friends.”

Derek wants to tell her she won’t have to, but he knows better than to promise that. He sighs and stands, taking his phone and dialing Boyd.

“Hey, boss,” Erica answers.

“Where are you?”

“On our way to somewhere, Boyd’s driving. We assume we’re going to you.”

Derek then realizes he’s been calling to his pack without his knowing. Something his mother could do and he thought he would never have to learn.

“It’ll be easier with an address,” he hears Boyd say.

He shares the address with them and not five minutes later his three betas are walking in and greeting the Sheriff. Erica keeps on calling him “Mr. Stilinski.”

For a moment it feels like they’re coming together for a movie night but they all sober up when the Sheriff clears his throat.

“Ideally,” he starts, “we’ll avoid a confrontation tonight. I don’t want to see any of you hurt and I’d rather end the night without having to shoot anyone.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Isaac asks, looking from Derek to the Sheriff.

“The plan is to protect Stiles,” Lydia says, looking determined.

“Exactly,” the Sheriff says. “So here’s what’s gonna happen. Two will stand guard at Stiles’ window, and other two at his door. The rest will stay here, together.”

“Boyd, Erica,” Derek says, “You’ll take the door for now. Isaac,” the blonde looks at him. “You and me will be at the window for now.”

“Here,” the Sheriff says throwing something at Derek that he recognizes as a walkie talkie once he can get a good look at it. “I’ll have the other one. I’m gonna stay at my boy’s door the whole night.”

Night has almost completely fallen as Derek and Isaac walk out to take their posts outside. Malia walks out after them, explaining Lydia decided to go up to be with Boyd and Erica.

“It doesn’t make sense to have five people inside and two outside,” she says. Derek nods. “We will have to take turns, eventually.”

“We also have to tell Stiles he’s in danger,” Isaac says. “We can’t just keep watch for him forever.”

“You can’t, Derek loves the idea,” Malia teases, making Derek frown at her.

“Yeah, sounds like fun,” he says, flat.

The roof isn’t precisely comfortable but the three of them find spots both near Stiles’ window and where they feel they have a good feel of the space around the house. They can hear the neighbors around the Stilinskis begin their night routines.

“I tried,” Malia says all of a sudden. Isaac and Derek look at her expectantly. “Talking to Stiles,” she finishes.

“And?” Isaac asks when the silence has gone on long enough.

“He told me to shut the fuck up and stop saying stupid bullshit,” she says, and there’s no anger at the memory. “I don’t think we can just tell him. He might even end up going to him.”

“But we have to try something,” Isaac says. “We’re not gonna be able to keep him from Scott otherwise.”

Derek nods. He’s right. Stiles still thinks of Scott as his best friend. And he can see how Stiles would refuse to believe that Scott was hurting him. Gaslighting him to keep him scared. 

A heavy set of footfalls catches his attention and he motions to the other two to be quiet. It’s unmistakably Scott, Derek knows that even before Isaac whispers that those sound like Scott’s shoes. They see him approach from the sidewalk, obviously aware he’s being watched by the three of them. Derek tells the two of them to stay and moves to meet Scott at the Stilinski’s front door.

“Of course you’re here,” Scott says as he approaches. “You’ve been wanting to be Stiles’ lapdog for how long?”

Derek ignores the insult. “You need to leave.”

“I’m just here to visit my best friend,” Scott says, and for a second his act is almost convincing.

“He shouted your name,” Derek accuses. “He was begging you to wake him up.”

Scott looks surprised for a second but then he smirks a dark twisted smile Derek could never believe would be possible on him. 

“So, you heard him,” Scott says. “Yeah, he begged for me to help him. Didn’t hear him shout out for you.”

He shines his red eyes and Derek shines his own back at him. “You think I care about that?”

“You do.” Scott states. “That’s why you’re here. Because you want him but you can’t have him. He’s mine.”

Scott’s tone turns poisonous at the end, his words beginning to be affected by his lengthening fangs as he shifts.

“Stiles isn’t anyone’s,” Derek says, still human, refusing to take Scott’s bait. He isn’t gonna fight to win Stiles, he’s only going to fight, if necessary, to protect him.

“You’re such a hypocrite,” Scott mocks him. “You’ve been fighting to keep Isaac for months.”

“Isaac chose you weeks ago and you’ve been too busy torturing Stiles to notice,” Derek tells him. “He came back to a pack because you couldn’t give him one.”

“I don’t want your fucking leftovers.” From his tone of voice Derek knows that Scott is expecting Isaac to hear him. Knows that Isaac struggles with feeling wanted. “You think just because you’re their pack mom now they respect you? They’re only with you because they have nowhere better to be.”

The words sting because they feel true, they echo Derek’s worst fears. 

“What happened to you, Scott?” Derek asks. “When did you become so cruel?”

Scott laughs, he’s shifted now and the sound is warped. His bright red eyes are laser focused on Derek’s jugular.

“Cruel? I just want my friend back.”

“That’s what you call him after what you’ve done to him?” Derek almost spits at Scott. “Friend!?”

“What I’ve done to him?” Scott asks. “I didn’t do anything to him that he didn’t enjoy. Sure, he squirmed and complained, but he looked so peaceful sleeping on my knot at the end of it.”

Derek can hear Isaac and Malia gasp at the revelation. He can feel the wolf coming over him. His claws and fangs grow out and he’s measuring where he’s gonna attack first when he hears the front door opens and Stiles walks out. He turns on the porch light. He’s wearing Christmas Star Wars pajamas, his hair stands in many directions, and he’s barefoot. He looks ridiculous. And angry.

There’s silence. Scott’s expression is neutral, wondering how much Stiles heard. How much he let the mask slip. Derek sees the expression on Stiles’ face and wants so bad to tell him to go back in, the threat would be dealt with. But he knows better than to treat Stiles as if he’s helpless.

“Stiles,” Scott says, innocent and looking worried all of a sudden. “I was-”

“Nightmares, Scott,” Stiles states. “You said they were nightmares.”

“They were!” Scott scoffs on a fake laugh. “What did they tell you?”

“No!” Stiles yells at him. “Stop lying to me! I trusted you, Scott!”

Scott takes a step forward but Derek immediately gets in his way. Behind Stiles, the Sheriff has a gun aimed at Scott. Derek can smell the wolfsbane in the bullets.

“Leave,” Stiles says.

“Stiles,” Scott says, taking one step closer, and the fact that he has the gall to sound hurt makes Derek want to eviscerate him.

“Don’t come any closer to me,” Stiles says. As Derek steps back to shield Stiles and his dad, the human moves so Derek is firmly between him and his former best friend.

“I see,” Scott’s tone goes from hurt to seething seamlessly. “Is that your choice Stiles? You think Derek cares for your silly crush? He has three beta bitches he doesn’t need you.”

It’s only because Stiles’ hold on his jacket tightens that Derek doesn’t swipe at Scott’s face. 

“Scott,” Sheriff Stilinski says, his gun aimed at the alpha. “My son has asked you to leave.”

“Who do you think y-”

“Whatever insult you have up your sleeve, can it,” the Sheriff says. “I failed my son once. Now I’m standing my ground.”

“So am I,” Lydia says, appearing behind the Sheriff.

“And me,” Malia adds, jumping down from the roof to stand next to them.

Isaac, Boyd and Erica remain silent. They shift and stand next to their Alpha, making it clear that they’re willing to fight alongside him, no questions asked.

Scott looks at the small crowd around Stiles and his eyes glow brighter with anger.

“That’s,” he takes one step forward towards Derek, no one moves. “My,” another step, no reaction. “Emissary,” he comes face to face with Derek growling in his face. Derek huffs, unimpressed.

“No,” Stiles says, making Scott look at him. “Not anymore.”

Having nothing else to say, Stiles walks back into his house. He’s followed by Malia and Lydia.

“If I could guarantee the safety of my deputies,” Sheriff Stilinski says, lowering his gun. “I’d have you arrested as soon as possible. I can’t but what I can guarantee you, Scott, is that if you ever come close to my son again, I will gladly go to jail for putting a wolfsbane bullet in you.”

The Sheriff walks into his house, looking back at the wolves outside. “You coming?”

“Be right there,” Derek states.

“Oh,” Scott’s tone is mocking, “big wolf still has-”

“Shut up,” Derek says, cutting him off. “You have no idea how badly you just screwed up, do you? You’ve lost your pack, your best friend, and any allies you might’ve had in Beacon Hills.”

“Oh, suddenly you care?” Scott loses his bravado and suddenly he seems like his true emotions are being shown. “What do you know? I lost Allison and-”

“Don’t you dare,” Isaac cuts him off this time. “Don’t you dare use her name to excuse this. She would’ve shot you herself for hurting Stiles the way you did.”

“Aren’t you listening?” Scott pleads. “I lost-”

“No,” it’s Erica who interrupts him this time. “I don’t care what you have to say to excuse yourself here. I’m done.”

She leaves, pulling Boyd into Stiles’ house with her. Boyd says: “We all have lost people, Scott,” as he goes.

With the two of them gone, Scott sizes up Isaac and Derek.

“I’m still a True Alpha,” he says, obviously not thinking what a fight would accomplish. “I can take you.”

Isaac growls but Derek stops him. He lowers his voice and addresses Scott with an icy tone. “You don’t have a pack. You don’t have an emissary. You don’t even have any friends. Leave, Scott.”

Scott opens his mouth to say something but Derek doesn’t care.

“Leave, Scott, and don’t you dare come close to Stiles again.”

The red slowly wanes from Scott’s eyes and he steps back from Derek, each step making him more human until he’s back to looking like a scared teenager.

“Tell Stiles-”

“No.”

Derek points Isaac to the door and waits until he’s inside to follow him in. When he turns again Scott is no longer there.

He closes the door, wonders what time is it, and walks inside to find everyone in the kitchen. Stiles is sat down with Lydia and Malia at both his sides, each one holding one of his hands. The Sheriff stands behind him leaning against a counter. Isaac, Boyd and Erica all are standing near the door.

“Will you…”

Everyone turns to Stiles, who looks so much more tired than before. Derek wishes he had swiped at Scott’s face.

“Will you guys stay here tonight.”

Stiles says “you guys” but he’s staring at Derek as he asks.

“Please?”

No one says or does anything, everyone looks at Derek waiting for his response.

Derek nods. “Of course,” he whispers. “Go to sleep.”

Stiles looks down, gives a small smile to Lydia and Malia before letting go of their hands and standing up. He looks at his dad and looks very, very sad all of a sudden.

“Walk me upstairs?”

“Of course, son,” the Sheriff says, walking behind Stiles to the stairs. As he exits he tells them that there’s food in the fridge and to make themselves at home.

Lydia doesn’t need enhanced senses to hear Stiles crumple the moment he reaches the second floor. His father shushes him, pulls him up and takes him to his room, the whole way Stiles just repeats one thing between cries and sobs.

“He said they were nightmares, dad,” he says. “He said they were nightmares.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is implied and later confirmed that Scott knots Stiles while he is sleeping without his knowledge or consent and gaslights him into believing that is not happening.
> 
> Thanks for reading! All kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
